


Crab Stack: The stack awakens (not finished)

by Incarcerated_bread, WeezlBot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Multi, Violence, crabs, violent crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarcerated_bread/pseuds/Incarcerated_bread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Our heroes Sally, Wayne and Chad, desperately try to live their rich normal life until the crab stack arises... (this is also written in the style of a screen play so if you aren't into that you have been warned.)





	Crab Stack: The stack awakens (not finished)

Movie 1: act 1: scene 0

Prologue

_ We open on a small fishing boat out at sea, being tossed by a monstrous storm. The crew is frantically running about, trying to make sure they don’t sink. CAPTAIN, a seasoned sailor with several scars and a weather-beaten face stands at the bow, shouting commands while JIMMY, an over-eager summer intern stands beside CAPTAIN, trying and failing to be useful. _

CAPTAIN: Not again-  _ (shouting) _ JIMMY, GET THE NET!

JIMMY: (_Shouting back_) What do you mean, I already threw it overboard!!

CAPTAIN: _ (Furious) _ Jimmy! Remind me to fire you when we get back, you know, just in case we survive.

_ JIMMY looks up and off the screen _

JIMMY:  _ (whispering in horror) _ oh, oh god no…

CAPTAIN:  _ (yelling back at JIMMY angrily) _ what is it, Jimmy?

JIMMY:  _ (stumbling back and pointing at the sky) _ CRAB STACK!!!

_ CAPTAIN staggers back in fear, looking with dread at the place where Jimmy is pointing. _

_ The ship, S.S. Red Coat, suddenly splits in half, sending the sailors to their briney deaths. _


End file.
